Come Undone
by Holding Out for My Hero
Summary: What would it feel like to let her touch him?


**Title: Come Undone **

**Author: Leslie (Lessie)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: What would it feel like to let her touch him?  
Disclaimer: None of it is mine.  
A/N: So this little story was very loosely inspired by recent CC spoilers... Also, I was listening to Forever by Kiss, which helped cement my idea. Hope you people like.  
**

*** * ***

_"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within." -James Baldwin  
_

Clark Kent looked downright scruffy.

He stood in front of the mirror. His reflection was none too pleasing. The dark hair that was usually combed back neatly had became a mass of messy curls. Week's old stubble graced the lower half of his face, while the blue eyes lacked life. His features had hardened over this time, and the softness characteristic of him was nowhere to be seen.

Rubbing his chin, Clark examined himself closer. He hadn't shaved in days, weeks probably. He didn't even remember.

He remembered almost nothing; there was nothing significant enough to want to do such a thing.

Only her. She was the exception.

Clark Kent did remember her.

It'd been the worst feeling in the world, seeing her like that, lying unconscious. She'd looked so helpless.

Of course the moment he'd laid eyes on her once again, colour had returned to his life.

With the re-appearance of Lois Lane, feeling had also returned. It was both unexpected, yet somehow familiar and welcome, that feeling of knowing her closer to him.

He hadn't admitted it to anyone, not even to himself. But he'd been so afraid. When he'd first found her, all he could think of was getting her to safety and making sure she was going to be all right.

Afterward, he'd super-sped to the hospital, carrying her in his arms.

It had been a week since then, and even now, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Clark stared at himself. He licked his lips and bit down on them. He wondered if she was thinking about him, and what she thought about him now.

Should he shave? What if Lois didn't like his scruffiness? He contemplated it for a few moments, running a hand through his dark hair.

He took out a can of shaving cream and placed it on the ledge of the mirror. As he reached inside the cabinet for a razor, the doorbell rang. With razor in hand, Clark went to answer.

"Hey, Smallville." And there she stood.

"Lois." The sound of her name was low and husky.

He stared at her as she walked inside the apartment carrying a large brown grocery bag. She set it on the table and began taking out several items.

"I remembered you said that you hadn't had anything substantial to eat, so I brought us Thai take-out. It's not my home-made cooking of course, but I know you don't mind, since well my cooking does tend to leave a lot to be desired..." Her voice was slightly humorous.

Clark watched her with awe.

She laid everything on the oak counter top and looked up at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I'm guessing _nothing_ is why you're staring at me like that?"

Clark remained silent. After a heartbeat he said, "Thanks for--"

"Don't mention it, Smallville." She flashed him a heartfelt smile. Clark felt his face soften a little.

"I'll be right back." He hurried to the restroom before his heart could take over his mouth, and he'd say something to her. Like how beautiful she looked in that red top and black pants. How much he loved the sight of her hazel eyes. And the way her mouth curved when she smiled, or the way her voice always seemed to soothe...

OK, he had to stop.

He hoped his thoughts were in no way mirrored on his face, because then, well then he wouldn't know what to do. Well, actually he did know, but it was too dangerous and beautiful a thought to entertain...

_I gotta tell you what I'm feelin' inside, I could lie to myself, but it's true There's no denying when I look in your eyes, girl I'm out of my head over you_

The sound of _Kiss_ suddenly filled his head. Lois.

As if she had read his thought, Lois called out at that moment.

"Don't mind the music. We need something good to listen to."

A small smile hinted at the corner of his lips. Funny how even the smallest things she did managed to bring him joy.

_I lived so long believin' all love is blind But everything about you is tellin' me this time_

He stared at his reflection and his heart felt lighter than it had in a long time.

Clark fiddled with the razor in his hand. The fact that she was in the same space as he made all his resistance turn to mush. He could only wonder how touching her would make him feel.

_It's forever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind Forever, until my life break through, girl I'll be lovin' you forever_

"Take-out's getting cold, Clark." Lois yelled. He didn't reply, just gazed intently down at his hands.

He heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him...

Lois opened the door, going in. His back was facing her. He still held the razor in his hand.

She touched his shoulder gently.

Clark looked continued to look down at the razor in between his fingers. He took a deep breath. The blue eyes were dark with an unidentifiable emotion.

Lois' hand remained touching him. Slowly he turned his head to face her. He gazed at her with a mixture of tenderness and fear. God, how he loved her.

She caressed his face, her fingers brushing softly down his cheek. Clark brought his head up and looked into her eyes. She cupped his face with her palm, and trailed her thumb across his chin. His eyes fluttered close, letting her touch became a part of him.

_I hear the echo of a promise I made When you're strong you can stand on your own But those words grow distant as I look at your face No, I don't wanna go it alone_

Standing directly in front of him now, Lois traced his features with a kindness that mended Clark's heart. The way she looked at him, it was enough to make his frozen heart warm once again. The touch of her hand, it threatened to bring down all the defenses he'd so carefully built up for so long...

Lois smiled. She cocked her head to the side and gazed at him lovingly.

Although there were no spoken words, between them lie a truth larger than all the fear and uncertainty of the last few months. This truth, once admitted, could never be taken back. There would be no turning away, not now. Not ever again.

Spotting the shaving cream, Lois silently reached for it. She turned back towards him, holding it in her hands.

Clark watched her, his gaze wandered down to her hands. A whisper of a smile once again softened his face. He looked up at her, still smiling.

With a gleam in her eyes, Lois took the can and dispensed enough cream to cover her palm with the foamy substance. Setting the can back in its place, she stared up at Clark with a combination smirk-grin. Lois rubbed her hands together and reached for his chin.

His eyes never leaving her, Clark intently memorised the details of her face. He always wanted to see her like this, beautiful and smiling. Committing the sight of her to his memory forever, Clark's eyes turned a smoky shade of blue as she began to spread his face with the frothy concoction.

_I never thought I'd lay my heart on the line But everything about you is tellin' me this time_

The smile that had taken its place remained. She used her fingers to slowly and gently cover the stubbled areas of his cheeks and chin.

His heart beat steadily, keeping time to hers. Clark blinked several times, as if making sure she was real, as real as this moment. Standing here, with her fingers bringing his very being to life, Clark wondered if maybe, this was all a dream. A gorgeous dream, but a dream nonetheless.

_It's forever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind Forever, until my life break through, girl I'll be lovin' you forever_

Feeling her touch was more than a little surreal. He'd lie awake for so many nights, wondering if he'd ever be able to see her again, let alone touch her. And now that she was actually here, with him, touching him...

The blue of his eyes darkened even more as her fingers accidentally grazed his lips. Something akin to want and desire invaded him, as his eyes trailed across her face down to her mouth.

Blue eyes were heavy with passion. Her warm touch infused him with a sense of peace and contentment that had eluded him for so long.

Without conscious thought, Clark brought his hand up, next to her cheek. He smiled and smoothed back her hair. Born out of pure affection, for an instant, he let his palm tenderly cradle her head, his fingers tracing the curves of her face.

Lois continued her careful application and Clark closed his eyes, simply enjoying her.

He smiled softly. It was a beautiful smile, one that crinkled the corners of his eyes and lit up his face.

_I see my future when I look in your eyes It took your love to make my heart come alive_

By the time she was finished, his neck and entire lower face were covered in white.

Their eyes met and both smiled. With one hand he grabbed her arm and Lois smirked as she wiped off her fingers on his shirt.

She laughed as he looked down at his soiled shirt.

As if they'd been doing this for years, Clark handed her the razor. She took it with a smile and placed it parallel to his cheek. He encircled her wrist with his fingers as she began to pull down the blade. His blue eyes were light with happiness. He watched them in the mirror as he carefully guided her movements. A habit that mirrored their future life together, Lois shaved Clark, as he kept his blue gaze fixed on her.

A few minutes later, he emerged scruff and stubble-free.

Clark pursed his lips and smiled down at her. Lois smiled back. In his eyes was a joy that had long been absent.

He examined himself in the mirror like before. The difference was stark. Before there had been a dark and faithless Clark. Now the one standing before him actually wore a sincere smile, with a clearer vision than ever before. And the reason for that was now staring at him with hazel eyes.

They stood in front of the mirror, looking at his clean-shaven face.

"Maybe I should shave you like this everyday."

At those words, Clark grinned. "Just don't send me to the ER in need of stitches."

_'Cause I lived my life believin' all love is blind But everything about you is tellin' me this time_

She playfully glared at him. In what was an intimate gesture, and completely spontaneous, Lois turned around and wound her arms around his waist.

"Don't be such a baby, Smallville. Let's see, you're good on this side," she said as she rested her cheek to his. "And here." She did the same for the other side and unconsciously held him closer to her. Lois briefly closed her eyes, and smelled the clean scent of his face. She sighed.

He whispered something softly as he felt her warm breath caress his face. So this was what it felt like to come undone.

Without thought and guided by his feelings, Clark brought his face mere inches from hers, their lips almost touching.

He turned his head only slightly, but the movement was enough. Their mouths came together in a meeting of soft sighs and breathy whispers.

On instinct, Clark's hands cupped her face. He kissed her passionately, yet his kiss was permeated with a tenderness that left Lois in a daze.

It was pure passionate tenderness. And Lois wanted it to last forever.

She deepened the kiss and murmured his name when she felt his tongue part her lips.

Lois wrapped her arms around his neck as Clark picked her up and sat her on the edge of the bathroom sink, positioning himself in between her legs. His hands circled her waist, keeping her steady.

It came as easy and as natural as breathing.

_It's forever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind Forever, until my life break through, girl I'll be lovin' you forever_

She laced her fingers into his hair and with gentle fingertips, played with the curls at the nape of his neck.

Clark shivered, and he felt her smile through their kiss. This is what she did to him. It felt so incredibly wonderful. He shivered again when Lois' fingers grazed his cheek in a symbol of love.

She broke away, trying to regain a sense of reality. "Clark..." But he silenced her with another bone-searing kiss.

He rested his forehead to hers, looking at her with adoring eyes. "I want to take a risk and live this with you."

The words were said breathlessly, with so much emotion, that Lois knew they were genuine, coming directly from a sincere and loving heart.

And that was the truth.

Clark pulled her right back in, kissing her until she lost track of both sense and time. He smiled and whispered tender words into her mouth. She wrapped her arm around his neck. He completely undid her. Lois kissed him back, pouring all of her feelings into passionate and heart-felt kisses.

These were kisses to build dreams on. Dreams that would later became a beautiful reality, one more brilliant and promising than either of them could ever imagine.

_It's forever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind Forever, until my life break through, girl I'll be lovin' you forever_


End file.
